mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Fatal Fortress
Fatal Fortress Six adventurers have set out to slay a terribly villainous villain, Nihil, who rules his fortress with an iron fist! Will they be able to fight their way through his enormous castle and defeat him, or will they succumb to a fate worse than death? Fatal Fortress is a game hosted by BlazerC in the Games Forum, it features 6 players (each controlled separately by different users) who must fight their way through waves of enemies, collect items and tokens, and defeat Nihil and his Minions. The gameplay is much similar to Plumfinder's DungeonFlight series, however considered a lot more complex. It contains various RPG elements, and players increase their stats by drinking Stat Potions, a loot commonly dropped by monsters. Additionally there are supposedly 5 worlds the players can enter, but players must find Tokens within previous worlds to unlock these worlds. Currently the players are in The Forest of Cheers/Tears, a world that can be changed with a push of a button, which makes for some weird puzzle shit. Plot Cast AP Stats: HP:(20/20) MP: (5/5) ATK:(5+2) DEF: (0+1) WILL:(3+3) CHAR:(4) Spells: Concussion hit Inventory: Planks(1), Mallet(equipped), Headband(White)(equipped), Blue Cackle Tooth, Bread (1/2) Tiks: 8 Flavor: I'll not write my own flavor. I'm too bias! --Ant-Paragon 09:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) {C}Filio Stats: HP:(10/10) MP:(11/12+2) ATK:(2) DEF:(0) WILL:(0+2) CHAR:(1) Spells: Fire bolt, Ice Bolt, Purge (Reverts all stats) Inventory: Magic Dye, Mint Leaves (1/2), Wooden Shield(equipped), Apprentice's Robe(?)(equipped), Sticky thing(?)(equipped), Ice Jewel Flavor: 'Fire. Hot burning fire. Well... that's what you would taste if you tried. {C}'Hawkeye Stats: HP:(9/13 MP:(4/5) ATK:(4+4/2) DEF:(0+1) WILL:(0+2) CHAR:(1+2) Spells: '''Temper (ATK buff spell, debuffs DEF) '''Inventory: Iron Sword(?)(equipped), Shadow Sword(equipped), Loafensten, Traveller's Hat, Swordsman's Helm (Not Shown. Whoops!)(equipped) Flavor: 'Dunno, swords perhaps? -Riou {C}'Ilaot Stats: HP:(10/10) MP:(5/5) ATK:(2) DEF:(0) WILL:(0) CHAR:(1) Spells: None. Inventory: Javelin Bag(equipped), Javelin(2), Cackletooth Spear, Heart Vial Flavor: {C}Leroy Stats: HP:(10/10) MP:(5/5) ATK:(2+5) DEF:(2) WILL:(0) CHAR:(1+2+6) Spells: None. Inventory: Bandanna(Purple)(equipped), Feathered Hat(?)(equipped), Breadloaf(1/2), Halberd(equipped) Flavor: {C}Pilno Stats: HP:(6/13) MP:(5/5) ATK:(2+4) DEF:(0) WILL:(0) CHAR:(5) Spells: None. Inventory: Axe, Rifle(equipped), Musketball (10), Heart Potion, Magic vial, Gunpowder(7) Flavor: {C}'Note:' Player stats current. --Ant-Paragon 09:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Items Items in Fatal Fortress mostly just effect your Stats, through equipping or use. However, scrolls tend to be abilities on their own. Items have been categorized and grouped for convenience. In the game there are four types of items, Normal, Consumable, Key and Plot. Normal Items are usually equips and materials, Consumable items are usually lost on use or a number of uses, Key items fall into the misc area and Plot it items are used for advancing the game, therefor all players have access to plot items. Potions To date, we have barely caught glimpses at the potential of potions. This small list may be much bigger one day, but for now we have the simple stock that is known. Alphabetically. Potions play a fairly large roll to the game and they are all consumable items. Weapons Smacky, stabby, and blasty things that fit in your hands go here. They mostly affect your ATK stat, but not always. Offhand Some things that go in your hand aren't actually weapons. What?! Thats absurd! Regardless, they are listed here. Armor/Clothing As liberating as running around in the nude is for adventurers, clothing adds vital protection in times of need, but not always through a DEF stat. Headwear Headwear, is like clothing on your head. In fact it is precisely that. They have stats much like Clothing, but look that much better for that CHAR stat, Hats don't usually improve DEF as much as clothing though. And before you ask, you can't combine two hats to make an entirely new one, where did you get that idea from? Miscellaneous There comes an equipment that does not count as a hat, weapon or article of clothing. They are Miscellaneous! You can equip two of these at a time so you don't look incredibly silly with all that bling. Spells Spells are abilities that require magic. They range in use widely, from direct damage to buffs to summons. Plot Items These things are used for puzzles, or at least for advancement. Special items Various other items that are found in the world and are not classified by the categories above. Enemies Several enemies have been spotted and fought, the enemies in Fatal Fortress have many variations, and can be tricky to fight if not done correctly. 'Horrors' Horrors are common "cannon-fodder" monsters in Fatal Fortress and usually not much of a problem. They come in several different forms and prefixes, they are usually equipped with weapons and spells much like the ordinary players. Although each have their weaknesses, such as a Horror with the Swordsman prefix is weak to critical hits. Horrors have several prefixes so their statistics are never really easy to figure out, but it seems Horrors usually have a health around 13, but defense bonuses from equipped items and spells can make them last longer. Horrors have also been known to use items. 'Cackles' Cackles are mimicking monsters that can take the form of various objects, they definitely live up to their name, as Cackles laugh a lot, even during casual conversation. If a unlucky player interacts with the said Cackle, the Cackle will laugh briefly at the victim, then hit them in the face full force. This has tricked players on a few occasions, where a player goes to open a door or plunder a chest only to hear the Cackle's trademark laugh, taunting them with the fact they just got conned. Cackles are known to have two spells and rarely attack normally, unless a player gets tricked by their clever mimic, in which case the Cackle will punch them and send them across the room. Their first spell is a debuff spell of the sorts, which depending of the Cackle's element will make players in a radius vulnerable to any elemental damage that is the same element of the Cackle casting it. The second spell is an elemental spell that matches the Cackle's element. A Cackle's usual stratergy is to inflict a player with a vulnerability spell and couple it up with a spell that the player is now weak too, dealing critical damage. A Cackle's element is dependent on it's color; a Red Cackle will be fire and a Blue Cackle will be water. A Cackle's health is around 30 HP. 'Bushi/Bushin' A monster that appears in the Forest of Cheers/Tears and can be defensive or passive. A Bushi is a cowardly bush monster that appears in the Forest of Tears with a spring for a base, they can be jumped on to reach new heights, they are passive and can be interacted with, attacking them also flings you skyward dealing no damage to the Bushi. A Bushin will appear in the Forest of Cheers, and are much bigger and more dangerous, they have a high ATK but won't attack you unless you stand around them for too long, they also have a notable DEF so give Bushins some breathing space. When landing on a Bushin from a high height a player will take no fall damage. Bushins have around 10 HP, Bushi's have probably none. When a Bushin is defeated, it is not slain merely stunned for 5 turns. 'Bandits' Bandits are mask wearing, gold robbing, fast running thieves. They are not aligned with Nihil, so it might be possible to see a Bandit fighting Horrors, but they are not aligned with the players either, they are in fact aligned with a third party King Coallord, a being who is currently unknown as of this moment. The Players have conversed with a bandit for a small while before getting in a fight and learned that they are not Horrors despite their look, this is also noted by it's different colors and ability to talk. Bandits have 3 different skills, their most favored is Mug, a spell that deals small damage and robs player's of some of their Tiks, they will then try to flee if not cornered. They will also use Sucker Punch to deal normal damage and stun (similar to AP's Concussion Strike) and Evasion, a skill that will allow them to dodge most attacks for a while. When a Bandit dies, it usually drops a lot of Tiks and the players are awarded a slip of Mysterious Paper, plus a Counter shows up to tell how many Bandits have been dealt with right now. It also leaves behind a corpse and a ghost can be seen escaping the turn it dies. Mechanics At first the game mechanics may seem confusing, it's got many RPG elements (such as Health, Mana, Attack strength and so on) and battle takes place in turns, but turn actions are very flexible; in fact, the way a player attacks can do even more damage than usual! Since a player does not level up (whaaaaat?) their stats make up their fictional level strength. Every stat tends to do something helpful... and maybe negative effects if a player neglects them. HP- An obvious statistic, this stat helps a player from dying. This helps calculate the damage taken from fall damage and the chances of a player going into a critical status. MP- Another obvious stat. You need this to cast spells, if you don't have any MP you cannot cast spells, this can be void if you get a successful Drain Roll however. This with your WILL stat calculates the chances of going into drained status, where you cast a spell- regardless of cost, and you don't have enough MP. ATK- This is the basic attack strength of a player, the higher it is the more damage they dish-out. This also counts for spell damage, although a mage will still be ill equipped for fighting as spell damage is a combination of ATK and WILL, where as normal attacks rely solely on ATK only. DEF- This stat does what it says on the tin, it reduces damage taken from enemy attackers. Additionally, your base DEF (DEF minus any bonuses from equips and buffs) protects players from fall damage, a juggernaut of defense can easily jump down from a height and shrug it off. WILL- A misc stat, this portrays the Willpower of a player. WILL helps resist debuffs, cast spells, controlling summons and gives you a chance to keep on fighting (or casting spells) even when your HP (or MP) hits zero. This is a valuable stat which can save your life. CHAR- Mostly useful for improving critical hit chance, but helps by also improving your chances from not taking critical hits yourself. Also helps with controlling summons (much like WILL, but the successful summon roll only counts on one stat, WILL or CHAR, whichever is higher) and interacting with NPCs... and monsters? Trivia *BlazerC originally intended a less flexible battle system, similar to Galaxy Trials! But was scrapped for convenience. *Filio is supposed to be a more brighter color of green. This is an error on BlazerC's behalf, but Filio seems to be okay with it. (It's actually what I meant. ~Filio) *Cackles, Horrors and Nihil were all characters and monsters in a movie series of BlazerC's creation. Although they have been changed drastically. *Although players cannot use an item and attack at the same time, Hawkeye (Riou) ate some bread and stabbed a Red Cackle during the same turn once. This was another error by BlazerC. *Loafenstien is a joke the players and host thought of. BlazerC has hinted that it may play some role in the game however. *During a small "cutscene" the players saw a brief glimpse of one of Nihil's minions, Caligo. He has a yellow and purple eye, and he hints that the players will encounter him sooner or later. *The Merchant when scanned has CHAR stat of 413. *Hawkeye was covered in Blue Cackle blood for a period of time, later he was poisoned and Filio used purge on him to get rid of the poison. Purge cured him but also removed the blood covered on Hawkeye. *Hawkeye likes swords. Sprite Sheets For BlazerC's use. Ease of access means more updates! Theoretically. Category:Collaborations Category:BlazerC Adventures Category:RPG Category:Turn-Based